


Boundary

by VioletAmet



Series: Where The Rain Falls [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt, False Memories, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Mutual Pining, Timelines, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Krobus speaks to the Wizard, Rasmodius, about Lluvia.
Series: Where The Rain Falls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528910
Kudos: 22





	Boundary

Lluvia's quiet mumbles were quite common, but it worried Krobus ever since he moved in. She was crying out for someone that she could not reach. A man named Rasmodius; the Wizard that lives in the tower in the south. They both know this person, and while Krobus isn't close to him, Lluvia is.

In fact, they were much closer once upon a time, but something happened, and Lluvia had forgotten about him, along with everything else.

Krobus knew why.

The shadow placed his hand over Lluvia's forehead to make sure she was sound asleep, then raised the blanket up to her shoulder to tuck her in. As soon as the mumbling stopped, Krobus walked out of the house, through the field of crops, and stopped before the large tree in front of the lake, where the Wizard himself stood.

"She... misses you," Krobus says.

"I know," Rasmodious replies. “You are aware that we can’t be together in this life.”

"You mean... this  _ time _ ..." Krobus lifts up his head to gaze into the Wizards eyes, but they were obscured by his hat. "Don't you... care?"

"I do."

"So... what are you going to do... to help her? She hasn't... really forgotten you..."

Rasmodious paused to breathe in. "Lluvia will never forget, I believe. I've seen her with others, and how they tried to woo her, but the look in her eyes..." He lowered his hat a bit further to hide his face. "I've seen them shine whenever she visits me."

"You miss her... don't you...?"

The Wizard was silent.

Krobus didn't want to press it any further, out of fear that the Wizard will lash out. Instead, he said, "Don't worry, Ras... I promise I'll keep her safe and happy... Lluvia... is a go- no... She is a great friend!" Krobus smiled at the memory of when she gave him the void ghost pendant last year. "She is so kind, and loving, and so, so generous! I am happy to be her friend!"

For a brief second, Krobus thought he saw the Wizard's lips twitched, until he spoke. "Then it's done; you will keep her safe, while I keep watch from afar. She is working hard, and I trust you to be there for her. Goodbye."

Krobus blinked as the Wizard vanished before his eyes, then huffed out a deep sigh. "Okay... Goodbye... Rasmodius..."


End file.
